<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can’t Leave Just Yet by Laura_Literature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588020">I Can’t Leave Just Yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Literature/pseuds/Laura_Literature'>Laura_Literature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Literature/pseuds/Laura_Literature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An one shot based off of a friends one shot. Mafia AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can’t Leave Just Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurali watched from the kitchen as Mynn stabbed the shit out of the police officer who almost arrested her. She got shot, but that was about it. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over to see Kye. </p><p>She smiled, giving a small wave to them, “Hello, Kye!” </p><p>Kye’s face flushed and they waved back, “Hello..” then they exited. </p><p>Laurali blinked, “Oh...goodbye then..” She sighed and looked back to where Mynn was, only to see that they weren’t there anymore. ‘Huh. Quick work.’ Lau pondered as she went back to work.</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours, Mynn had Clell bring Laurali to their office. As she walked along with the silent bodyguard, she felt a shiver go down her spine. Soon, Laurali was at the office, and was allowed to enter.</p><p>Mynn didn’t turn to Laurali. They were throwing knives at their dart board. “You want to leave correct?” </p><p>Laurali swallowed hard. She had to be careful with her answer. Though...she thought it best to be honest. She didn’t like lying much. “Y-Yes.” </p><p>They sighed, “Then don’t mess up like that again. You have another assignment.” Mynn still didn’t look at Laurali, most likely waiting for a reaction.</p><p>Her brows furrowed in slight frustration. This was the third time they have done this. “You promised I could go after the last one. And the one before that.” </p><p>"And I will let you go. You would have gotten out much earlier had you done the assignment right, but I'm feeling nice today, so I release you from your debt." Mynn then smiled widely, "However, saving you from that bullet, and stopping your arrest..." they toss one of their knives in the air, catching it, then nonchalantly pointing it to Laurali, "well, I say you now owe me for that.”</p><p>Laurali swallowed hard once again and gave a frustrated sigh, but nodded. “Okay. I’ll get it done.”</p><p>Mynn handed her the assignment details. “Not now though. You still have to catch up on our customers desserts!~”</p><p>“Of course.” Laurali then was given permission to exit the office. ‘I guess I can’t leave just yet..’ Laurali thought as she sighed and put on an apron, getting back to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>